¿Puedo dormir contigo?
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Dawn le pide a Ash que si puede dormir con él ¿por qué? Leanlo para descubrirlo. Para Andrea.Zelaya.969300 y sus fanfics.


-¿Puedo Dormir Contigo?-

-Ash… Ash… Ash-

-Dawn- dijo un chico de cabellos desordenados, dormido, mientras una joven de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color le miraba. Aquel joven volteo a ver y miro el reloj que estaba a lado de su cama. –Son las 2:30 de la mañana, ahh, ¿qué sucede?- pregunto con sueño el chico.

-Ash…- de repente la joven miro al suelo mientras la tez de sus mejillas pasaba de claro a un tono rojizo. -¿Puedo dormir contigo?- aquella pregunta con temor salió de sus labios.

El joven llamado Ash, abrió los ojos y miro a la chica que estaba frente a él. Siempre, siempre Dawn era una chica feliz, pero que ahora ya no estaba reflejado en su rostro. La joven peli azul perdió meses atrás a su madre y quedo sola... o al menos eso pensó. Ash siempre cuido de Dawn y aquel día el fue con ella, estuvo a su lado y no la dejo sola, sí ella lloró, pero el lloró a su lado. Los ojos azules como el mar a la luz de luna miraban los de ese color caramelo claro de él. Era cierto, el azabache sentía amor por la peli azul después de estos meses que ella ha estado viviendo con él.

-Claro Dawn, puedes dormir conmigo- dijo Ash para después hacerle un espacio a su amiga en la cama, la cual rápidamente se acostó en ella, acomodándose mejor. De repente Ash noto como la nariz de su amiga estaba roja al igual que sus ojos, ella había llorado. –Dawn, ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- pregunto Ash casi con la certeza de que así era.

-Recordé a mi mamá- dijo la peli azul mientras unas gotas de agua se formaban en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar. –La extraño… jamás debí de haberme ido y dejarla sola- aquella palabras mostraban un arrepentimiento y dolor que estaban en el corazón de Dawn.

-Dawn… ella te quería ver feliz y se que desde donde ella este, siempre estará feliz de ti y se que nunca te querría ver triste.- expreso el joven de cabello oscuro mientras miraba como algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Dawn. –Por favor Dawn, no llores yo, se que no soy el mejor hablando pero…-

Ash no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue interrumpido por un abrazo por parte de la de cabello azul. La joven miraba a Ash, ella siempre sintió algo por él, incluso durante su despedida en Sinnoh ella le dolía tener que separarse. Fue gracias a esta noticia triste y dolorosa que reencontraron. Dawn sentía mucho dolor, pero cuando se fue a vivir con Ash y su madre ella sintió que poco a poco su herida sanaba. Ese abrazo, el abrazo que le estaba dando a Ash transmitió todas sus emociones, emociones que el no comprendía pero ahora que estaba con Dawn ya sabía.

-Te quiero mucho Dawn- esas palabras fueron un detonante en la chica. Ella volteo a ver a Ash mientras este sonreía y pasaba su mano secando las lágrimas de ella.

-Ash- dijo la chica, ella cerró los ojos e hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer.

Los labios de ambos se juntaron, se sentía tan único el beso que le estaba dando la peli azul a Ash. El joven de cabello oscuro la brazo mientras sentía un sinfín de emociones recorriendo su cuerpo. Después ambos empezaron a explorar la boca del otro, las lenguas jugaron y después de un momento ambos se separaron sin perder la vista el uno del otro. Ash se quedo contemplando esos bellos ojos azules un tiempo hasta que Dawn decidió hablar.

-Lo siento- dijo apenada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, ese color estaba intenso y si las tocaban se podía sentir que estaban calientes. –Yo no quería…-

-Te amo- esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que las lágrimas bajaran de nuevo por las mejillas de Dawn. Ash sabía que ella no lloraba por dolor o tristeza, ella lloraba de felicidad. –Siempre te amare- dijo Ash mientras secaba las lágrimas de Dawn nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo- expreso la joven mientras abrazaba más fuerte a Ash. –Feliz Navidad-

-Feliz Navidad, Dawn- expreso Ash mientras abrazaba a Dawn de manera suave mientras ambos caían rendidos al sueño. Ambos jóvenes estaban abrazados, con sonrisas de felicidad al momento de que los deseos de cada uno se cumplieron y sin notarlo, afuera de la ventana muchos copos de nieve caían mientras las estrellas y la luna eran los testigos de ese amor juvenil, que después de todo se dio en un día muy hermoso.


End file.
